Field
The disclosure relates to a method and mobile communication terminal for performing a specific function when a mobile communication terminal is activated, and more particularly to a method and mobile communication terminal for performing various functions according to the number of presses or a press time of a button for switching from an inactive state to an active state.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, various terminals, for example, such as smart phones, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and web pads, having not only communication functions but also various other functions have come into wide use. These terminals have rapidly been generalized because not only can an environment identical or similar to a desktop computer be implemented anytime and anywhere on the above-described terminals, but they also include a telephone function.
At present, in order to operate a corresponding function among various functions included in a terminal such as those described above, a certain operation should be performed in a state in which the terminal is in an active state, that is in a state in which a display is turned on. In addition, in order to add a certain function, an interface or button for performing the function should be added to the terminal. For example, it is possible to transmit a rescue signal indicating an emergency or urgent situation by pressing an emergency button only when the emergency button for the urgent situation is separately added.
On the other hand, users of the terminals described above perform operations of habitually taking out and activating the terminals on the move or in a standby state while carrying the terminals.